Radio Los Santos
Radio Los Santos (106.1) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it plays West Coast hip hop from the late 1980s and early 1990s - primarily the "gangsta rap" sub-genre. The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. This station was released in a joint album with Playback FM as part of the 8-Disc soundtrack. The station also includes references to "carjacking on the rise", Los Santos gang violence, and the Los Santos drug/crack problem - being that these activities play a key element of the gameplay and the story. This is the favorite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. The station DJ is Julio G. Rapper B-Real from Cypress Hill makes an appearance on the station and so does Madd Dogg who is voiced by Ice T. Other appearances on the radio station includes OG Loc and Big Smoke once the first chapter (Los Santos missions) has been completed. In Grand Theft Auto V it plays modern hip hop and is hosted by real life radio host Big Boy - host of Big Boy's neighborhood in Los Angeles and voice of Big Bear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Playlist ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - I Don't Give a Fuck (1991) * Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under (1992) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang (1992) * Too Short - The Ghetto (1990) * N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin' (1991) * Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - Check Yo Self (The Message Remix) (1992) * Kid Frost - La Raza (1990) * Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man (1991) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - Fuck wit' Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin') (1992) * The D.O.C - It's Funky Enough (1989) * N.W.A - Express Yourself (1988) * Ice Cube - It Was a Good Day (1992) * Eazy-E - Eazy-er Said Than Dunn (1988) * Above the Law - Murder Rap (1990) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Deep Cover (1992) * Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - Guerillas in tha Mist (1992) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *A$AP Rocky - R-Cali (2013) *Ab-Soul ft. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *Clyde Carson & The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin (2012) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Game ft. 2 Chainz and Rick Ross- Ali Bomaye (2012) *Gucci Mane ft. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Jay Rock ft. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *PROBLEM ft. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) *Marion Band$ ft. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ The Chicago Kid ft Freddie Gibbs and PROBLEM - Smoke and Ride (2013) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *ASAP Rocky ft. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems (2012) *Buddy - Awesome Awesome (2012) *Chief Keef - Love Sosa (2012) *French Montana ft. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That (2012) *Glasses Malone ft. Jay Rock - No Sympathy (2011) *T.I. ft. Trae tha Truth - Check This, Dig That (2012) *Tyga - Rack City (2011) *Waka Flocka Flame - Rooster In My Rari (2012) Trivia * Radio Los Santos may be based on real life L.A. radio stations KPWR 105.9 (Power 106) and 93.5 KDAY. The SA version of RLS may likely be based on KDAY as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. GTA V's version is likely based on Power 106 as Big Boy is still a radio host for the station (with his segment Big Boy's Neighborhood). * During Eazy-E's song, Julio mentions Compton instead of its in-game fictional counterpart Ganton. * When 2Pac's "I Don't Give a Fuck" plays, Julio sometimes mentions that he is scared about playing the song due to its heavy use of profanity as well as political lyrical content and he'll likely get a fine for playing it. * Chronologically, there are some errors made in the dialog. N.W.A broke up in 1991 yet Julio G comments on their "Alwayz Into Somethin'" song as if they are still together. This is further contradicted by the fact that Dr. Dre's songs "Nuthin' But a G Thang" and "Fuck wit Dre Day" from his album, The Chronic, appear. Both were recorded when Dr. Dre left N.W.A and the latter is a diss aimed at former N.W.A member, Eazy-E. *Ice Cube's "Check Yo Self" is played in its edited radio version, which is strange because every other song on the radio appears in explicit/original form, including other singles that had radio versions in real life (such as Ice Cube's "It Was a Good Day" and Dr. Dre's "Dre Day"). * This radio station can be heard in any wardrobe in safehouses and also in any mod garage. (If the player consistently listens to it) * Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. However, Sweet's Greenwood does not play Radio Los Santos when entered. * Jay Rock's "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin Clinton's trailer. * The GTA V version of the station noticeably doesn't exclusively feature West Coast rappers, as it also features some notable rappers from the South (Gucci Mane, Future, etc), the Midwest (Freddie Gibbs) and East Coast (A$AP Rocky). * It is likely that the station was founded between 1988. This is because of the GTA V website's quote stating that it has been 'blazin' hip hop for 25 years'. * This is Franklin Clinton's favorite radio station. * Radio Los Santos is one of the only three radio stations ever to cross universes, the other being WCTR and Head Radio, although Head Radio crossed universes three times as opposed to WCTR and RLS which ones crossed universes two times. * In GTA V, the host mentions that there was recently a new $100 bill being made. This is a reference to how in real life, the US is creating a new version of the $100 bill. See also * Playback FM, another radio station in GTA San Andreas that plays classic late 80's/early 90's east coast hip-hop. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays hip-hop from the early 21st century. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school 80's hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop. * KREZ, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2 that plays 90's rap. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Video ;GTA San Andreas ;GTA V Navigation }} de:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations